


The Sweetest Morning

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faleron has decided this is indeed a good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

There was something to be said about a man who could make Keladry of Mindelan sleep past dawn and well into a sunny morning sounding with birdsong. Faleron was a little unsettled to wake up and find her still curled against him, a long leg thrown over his and an arm flung across his face. She always was gone before he awoke; this was the first time he ever woke with her still there.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him of his hunger. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of leaving to grab some breakfast, but when he moved, she mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

Faleron decided he liked where he was just fine.


End file.
